Avatar: The Queen's Peril
by mindmeld1650
Summary: My first taang story! Aang misses all his friends and first on his list is to meet Toph. But when he finds her it leads them both on an adventure of action, romance, and friendship. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Alright! My first taang story. Now this will not be part of my last stories, so no Kuzon. But some of the elements from the last stories are in here. First of all I will start with the positions of the characters. Iroh is still in charge of his tea shop. Zuko has found Ursa is the royal advisor. Zuko is the Fire Lord. Sokka is the chieftain of the northern water tribe. Katara leads the newly reunited southern tribe. Toph has become queen of Ba Sing Se. Of course Aang flies around to keep the peace.

Now no one is in a relationship (yet) they are all still friends, if you are wondering how Aang and Katara are not together, just read on. Everything in the finale has happened before this story. They have promised to meet each other when they get the chance. And as one last thing everyone is five years older. Oh yeah and the fire lord has been defeated, very similar to the finale, but I gave a couple of my own twists to it. But you'll learn more later in the story.

Chapter 1

Toph felt the gentle breeze touch her face as she walked through the palace gardens. The gardens were the one place she could go to escape the pressures of running a nation. The grass and smell of plants reminded her of the garden at her house, which she had never returned to since she left it. She still didn't know what her parents thought of her, but she tossed those thoughts from her mind.

Instead she thought about all her friends. She walked to one of the many trees and sat under its shade. She didn't care that her dress got dirty (she couldn't even believe she _was_ wearing a dress). She met her friends nearly a year ago. She was surprised how much older everyone had got. She wished she could be traveling with one of her friend like old times.

Her thoughts wandered first to Sokka. Although he was- is- always annoying, she couldn't help but miss the meat-crazed sarcastic warrior. She then thought of Katara. She could still hear Katara nagging her about keeping clean or helping with something. Her motherly ways grew on Toph. Next she thought of Zuko. She hadn't known him for very long, but he wasn't a complete jerk. He helped Aang and helped them defeat Ozai. That was good enough for her. Then came Aang. She was proud, amazed, and impressed with the kid… well… he wasn't much of a kid anymore. When she met him, she sensed the changes that he went through. The once scrawny arms were now more muscular. _He_ was more muscular. His voice seemed to deepen and his stride became more graceful. He had an authoritative air around him. Yet he was still the same care free Aang she knew.

If it was anyone she thought of the most it was him. She didn't even know why she thought about him for so long. All she knew was that she missed him more than the rest of her friends.

Her thoughts dwelled on him for a little longer when an exquisitely fine robed man appeared before her. It was the royal advisor, "Queen Toph," he began, "come with me. There is something you must attend to." She got up, dusted the dirt off her dress and followed the man. They entered the throne room and she found herself standing before twelve finely dressed men. All were muscular and probably very good looking (even though she couldn't tell what they looked like). They all stood with their hands behind their backs and stood, unmoving, with perfect posture.

She turned her head to the advisor and asked, "So what are these guys here for?" she asked.

The man chuckled and replied, "Why Toph, these are the men you must choose from to be a husband."

Her expression changed from curiosity to anger, "TO BE MY WHAT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The man took a few steps back and so did the twelve men, "P-please, your highness." He stuttered, "You must have a husband, it is only traditional."

"OUT!" she screamed at the men, and they obeyed the blind queen and scurried out of the room. "I will not accept a husband!" she yelled at the now cowering advisor, "You are all unbelievable!" she then stormed out.

A/N 2 Well I hoped you liked that first chapter. If you did like it and you want more then there is one thing you can do… REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! I don't care if you hated the story, just review. I'd like to know how I'm doing and see if you guys like it instead of making stories that people don't want to read.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 2

Aang nearly choked on his salad after laughing hysterically at King Bumi's joke. The avatar had spent the last week at Omashu to talk with the old king. When Aang finally calmed down and took a sip of water Bumi said to him, "So Aang, what are your plans when you leave tomorrow?"

Aang didn't have any plans in mind, but he did have one, "I think I'll go see Toph at Ba Sing Se. I'm close to there anyway, so I'll go see how she is doing."

"Ah, your blind friend." Bumi said, after biting off a piece of chicken. "Lovely girl she was, she was also a looker." He gave Aang a wink.

"What?" Aang said confused at Bumi's comment on his old master.

"Your friend, Toph, is a lovely lady. I just said you sure know ho to pick the pretty ones Aang." He answered.

"Yeah… well… I, uh, better get a good night sleep." He said to get away from the awkward situation.

The airbender left for his room and lay down on his bed. His thoughts swirled around in his head, but mostly they were about Toph. He didn't know why he thought it was weird that he felt embarrassed about talking about how Toph looked. She was pretty, but thinking about it was just weird. She was Toph, not some doll. He closed his eyes to drift into dreamland.

* * *

Sweat poured down Aang's forehead as he jumped form pillar to pillar to fight Ozai. The comet made them both at their strongest. The intense heat of fire that was exchanged was nearly unbearable. Finally Ozai gained an advantage and knocked Aang back. Ozai moved in to make a final move, but the fire he shot didn't hit Aang, instead it hit Toph, who had jumped in front of Aang to save him.

She screamed in pain and fell on the ground, limp. Both Ozai and Aang were stunned at what had happened. Fear passed through Aang until it turned into bitter rage and hatred. He felt aid come to him as his eyes and tattoos glowed and he entered the avatar state. He was in full control. He fought Ozai for as long as he could until finally he struck the fire lord down and his reign ended.

He exited the avatar state and panted, "That… was… for Toph." before nearly passing out. But he couldn't. He got up and jumped to get the blind teacher. He picked her up in his arms and shook his head, "Toph… no. This can't be happening. NO! TOPH! Please be okay!" tears poured from his already stinging eyes. "I won't lose you!" the words of the swamp bender came to his mind, _The swamp gives us visions of people that we've lost, people that we love, time is an illusion._

* * *

The world around Aang faded before he woke up, clothes damp from sweat. His eyes were still tearing. He was also panting. He said quietly, "Just a nightmare." Although it really wasn't, all of what he dreamt had happened. Except he hadn't dreamt of what happened after, it turned out that she wasn't dead, she would have been, but the blast wasn't completely fatal. Katara healed Toph's wound and bandaged her and she was back on her feet in no time. When Ozai got back up (which Aang thought he wouldn't), Aang fianlly decided to take Ozai's bending away.

The events had haunted Aang for a while. Each time it was distorted to the degree that she was dead and there was nothing he could do. It was even worse than that on some occasions. Those nightmares were the main reason he wanted to see her again. He wanted to make sure she was fine.

He decided to get up and leave for Ba Sing Se early. It was barely dawn when he got outside and got on Appa. Momo was cuddled at one corner of the saddle while Appa snored peacefully. He pet the bison's nose and said, "Come on buddy. We gotta go to Ba Sing Se so we can see Toph." At the sound of the girl's name both animals woke up and Appa roared with content while Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder. "Wow, I didn't know you guys missed her so much, well I guess I do too." He said. He sat on Appa's head and whipped the reins and they flew off to see Toph.

A/N 2 Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if i can't reply back (I'm busy enough trying to put the chapters up.) They're all extremely appreciated though. So… review… yes I'm obsessed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 3

Katara was packing the last of her clothes for a long journey. After putting her last dress in the bag and closing it she walked over to a letter on the table in the hut. She read it carefully: _Katara, haven't seen you in a while. Maybe we should hang out like old times. It gets lonely in the palace. Anyway hope to see you there, Zuko._

The fire prince had asked her to come to the palace. She figured it was best to go. She hadn't seen anyone from the old team for over a year. She then folded the letter and pocketed it. She took her bag and left to the boat that would talk her to several ports until she arrived at the palace.

Two waterbenders waited for her on deck for the ride. The ship sailed lazily off from the dock and sailed for the first destination. Katara took one look back at the tribe. It had changed significantly since she used to know it. Master Pakku and the team of waterbenders repaired it so that it looked almost like the northern one. It now had huge walls and bigger homes and huts. The old scattered tribes had reunited into one again.

She smiled at the handiwork of the benders. She soon grew tired of the speed of the ship. She walked up to one of the benders, "Here, allow me." She said. Taking a stance she created a giant wave to propel the ship faster and farther. She was very successful. The ship gained momentum and sped up, but she continued to push the ship forward with impressive displays of bending.

Finally she rested at night and thought about all of her friends. She remembered what they had all been through together. She remembered all the struggles they had been through together. Like the arguments she and Toph had. Her own times of stubbornness with the water scroll. The time Zuko helped her to find her mothers killer. And of course the battle against the Phoenix King. She recalled Aang's fury at what had almost happened to Toph. It took almost all of Zuko's strength to pull Aang away form the earthbender so Katara could do her best to heal her.

From that day on until they split up, Aang had been clingy to Toph. He seemed to thing she could keel over at any moment. It was funny and understandable. Aang had never lost someone like that before. He had never seen someone he cared about get killed before his eyes. Aang even told her on the day the gang got back together that he had been having nightmares about it. She felt bad for the avatar, he could do almost anything, but even he couldn't remove the scar from his mind.

A/N 2 Yeah… slightly shorter chapter sigh. Although it seems like it this won't be zutara. (sorry, I ship taang but not zutara.) Just review (who knows, it might influence me to make this zutara… yeah… I'm bribing you).

A/N 3 Check out my bio page for a semi-awesome rant!

A/N 4 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS THAT IS HOW I KNOW I AM DOING A GOOD JOB!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own avatar

A/N 2 By the way… gun powder… hence muskets and rifles…exist in this story.

Chapter 4

Toph tried to stifle a yawn while listening to some cabbage merchant babble on about the wonderful benefits of the 'humble cabbage'. If she heard one more time at how the cabbage could change the ecosystem of the world and make for a happier and healthier future, she would earthbend him out of the palace.

She soon decided it was best to tune him out. He mind wandered and wandered until something caught her attention. _Boom… Boom… Boom._ The pounding sensation reached her ears and the vibrations reached her bare feet. Obviously no one else heard it. After a few more 'booms' she whispered to herself, "Canon fire?"

At that moment the doors burst wide open and a man rushed in and bowed. It was Colonel Tobik, one of the best leaders in the army. "Your highness," he addressed her.

She sighed, "I have a name you know." She said impatiently with him.

"Of course, Toph." She nodded in approval and he continued, "the palace is under attack."

"By who?"

"We have yet to identify them, but there are a lot. We have no doubt they will try to overthrow you. You must leave now." He explained in one quick breath.

"Or how about I go in and teach these idiots a lesson." She suggested, pulling up her sleeves to reveal long, slender, but powerful arms.

"I must suggest against it. It is too dangerous, you must leave to your room now or you could be in grave danger." He protested. She sighed and made a hole in the wall that led to her royal chambers.

The battle outside was harsh. Most of the army was comprised of well trained rifle men. The canons took a huge toll on the earth kingdom army. The benders fell to the mighty power of guns. Little by little the unknown enemy forces marched closer to the palace, which was under constant fire by canons.

The earthbenders had to resort to using the Dai Li to attack. But even with their special training, they could not stop the powerful army. The army had almost reached the stairs when a rumble came from below ground. In the direct center of the army there was an explosion of rocks and a ripple effect of earth and Toph jumped out of the ground, wearing her old green and beige tunic again. When she landed on the ground, she took out several troops at a time with incredible displays of earthbending.

She took out most of the heavy artillery and the surprise attack allowed for a huge counter from the earthbenders. Toph enjoyed the rush of the fight. For once she wasn't the trim and proper queen she had to be. It was the freedom she longed to have again. She got tired, but that didn't even faze her in the slightest.

But eventually she started to lose energy and the scar on her chest started to hurt like crazy. She fell on her knees and she felt the butt of a gun strike her in the head and the world blacked out from consciousness.

A/N 3 Still short, but at least I got action. Just review as always!

A/N 4 Well I got some reviews for zutara… but I'm gonna need more if you _really_ want it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 5

Katara had arrived at the Fire Nation palace late that night. When she approached the doors she was greeted by three servants. One took her bags, the other offered any services she might want, like a foot wash, hot towel, food, neck or back massage, and other things. When she turned down his offers the third led her to the room Fire Lord Zuko was waiting.

As she entered the room, she saw Zuko heating a pot of tea on a table for four. When he saw her he smiled and gave her a hug, "Good to see you again, Katara. You won't believe how lonely it gets around here."

"I can only imagine." She replied. He gestured to one of the pillows on which she sat. He poured them both a cup of tea. She sipped it and it tasted magnificent. "I guess your uncle has taught you a lot." She said in reference to the delicious beverage.

"Yeah, I picked up a thing or two." He said. "So how have things gone at the water tribe?"

"They're good," she said, "It looks almost like the northern one now. It still doesn't feel much like home to be honest though."

"I know what you mean, I started to get used to sleeping on my old ship or camping with you guys." The prince responded.

They talked more about their friends and family when Katara asked, "So is anyone else coming?"

Zuko shook his head, "I'm afraid not. You see, I have no idea where Aang is, Toph is probably swamped at the palace, and I can't get a messenger hawk all the way to the North Pole from here. There are no stops along the way. The poor bird would faint from all the traveling." They sat for a few moments in silence when the door opened and the Iroh walked in.

"Why didn't anyone tell me we were having tea?" he asked, sitting and helping himself to a cup. After downing a whole cup and pouring himself another he turned to Katara, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, Iroh. How are you?" She said.

"I am fine, I'm just glad I can play Pai Sho every day and always serve tea!" he answered proudly.

"Zuko, how has the job of Fire Lord been?" Katara turned her attention back to the new Fire Lord.

"Very good." he replied, "I have to make sure all connections with the other nations is repaired. But with Toph, and Sokka in charge of the earth and water nations; I don't have much to worry about. They have been very kind to me." They talked a couple of more minutes about other things in their lives.

"I'm glad you were able to find your mother, Zuko." Katara said to him.

"I'm glad too. I just wish I could do the same for you." He said solemnly. After another moment of silence, he asked, "So how have you and Aang been doing?"

Katara shook her head, "We're not together anymore."

"Why not!" he said aghast. He honestly thought they were in true love with each other.

"We decided it was time to stop. We had our good times, but it wasn't true love. Now we are best friends again." She answered him calmly. "Besides, I heard you and Mai aren't together either..." she continued.

"Yes, I guess you're right..." he drifted off.

It was getting late so Katara was shown her room, which was down the hall from Zuko's, and went to bed. The night for her was restless, though. The large palace certainly had the effects Zuko explained. After a while she thought about what Zuko said about Aang's relationship with her. She laughed silently to herself. There was a good reason behind it though. It seemed to begin when she met Toph at one of their reunions:

* * *

"Hey Katara!" Toph said eagerly to her friend. The blind queen wore her usual earth kingdom gown since everyone was dressed for the occasion.

"Hi Toph!" she replied, giving her a hug. They talked for a while about what he other had been up to, until they reached the topic of Aang.

"I'm so proud of him!" Toph said. "I was his teacher, and now look where he is now. All grown up and savin' the world!" she looked admiringly at the airbender, who was talking to Zuko and Sokka.

Katara smiled, it was rare that Toph gave compliments, but ever since the war was over, she had been a changed person. "I know what you mean, Toph. I'm proud of him too."

"And look at you, the girlfriend of the avatar!" Toph said to Katara. "That must be pretty awesome!"

"Well it's just like being friends, just with a lot more kissing." She said, and the two girls laughed. Finally Aang came over. He gave Katara a kiss and a hug. He turned his attention to Toph, who punched him in the arm and hugged him. Even more oddly she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, rather stunned that Toph gave him a kiss. That was something Toph never did.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, you saved the world and you make us all proud. You deserve a kiss from me." She answered and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

As the three of them walked over to the Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee; Katara couldn't help but think that Toph maybe had a thing for Aang. It didn't make her jealous at all, though. Instead it made her feel horrible that she was hurting her best friend. But she let it pass through her mind.

* * *

Katara brought herself back to the present and thought about that day. She didn't have any proof that Toph even had the slightest attraction to Aang, but she was happy to find after a while her and Aang had lost their chemistry. Hopefully if Toph liked Aang, she could make a move on him. She smiled at knowing that she wouldn't break Toph's heart and went to bed with a smile.

She was disturbed from her sleep with a knock from the door. She got up and yawned. Wlaking over to the door she opened it and saw a grinning Zuko, "Come on, you have to see this!" he said energetically.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. She followed him to the higher levels of the palace. When they reached a window at one end of the room he turned to her and asked, "Can you climb?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, follow me." He climbed through the window and she followed him out. It was still dark out and the might air was refreshing to breath in. He climvbed to the top spire of the palace and stood on the flat roof and waited for Katara.

"What's so important?" she asked lazily.

"That," he pointed to the sky, and Katara's eyes widened at the sight.

Stars... clearer than she had ever seen them in her life. There were no clouds to obstruct the gleaming gems in the sky, and the full moon added to the dazzling effect. "This is amazing!" she awed at the spectacle.

"Lay back," he told her. She lay on her back next to Zuko and looked up at the night time sky.

"They're so beautiful." she said.

"They remind me of you." he said, almost sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"Well the moon reminds me of you and the stars remind me of how beautiful you are." he finished with a blush.

"Oh, well... thanks I guess." she replied with a blush of her own. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his muscular shoulder and put an arm around him stomach. He snaked an arm around her and stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

He heard her breathing become shallow and whispered, "Good night, Katara."

A/N 2 Yep… this is how I destroyed kataang in this story and MAN! It felt good! You better thank me with that cuddly zutara scene (and there are A LOT more cuddle scenes awaiting... so prepare for fluff! hahaha!) Oh yeah… I almost forgot: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 6

Aang was reclining on Appa's head as they flew lazily for Ba Sing Se. He couldn't wait to see Toph again. He already knew his old master would be so happy to see him so soon and unexpected. When they reached the outer ring, Aang squinted to see the inner ring where the palace was. But what he saw was a thick fog and a glowing light that looked like fire. "Speed up, boy." He commanded Appa. The bison obliged and they picked up speed. They soon neared the middle ring. He soon started to smell strange chemicals.

He sniffed a few times and said to himself, "Huh, smells like sulfur and… magnesium? Sokka once told me that's found in gunpowder… Toph. TOPH!" he knew his friend was in danger he could even sense it. "Appa, stay here in the air. Find a place to hide or something. I'll handle this." Without using his glider, he jumped off the bison and sped for the ground. He got closer to the battle zone until the smoke enveloped him.

The fumes and smoke caused him to nearly choke, but instead he airbended all the smoke away. He saw the enemy army and began his attack with a barrage of fire whip kicks. He took the militants by complete surprise, they turned most of their attention to him, but they were no match for the avatar.

He then followed up with earthbending to trap and knock over cannons and soldiers. When he began to overpower them, they made a charge for the palace, "Oh no you don't!" he yelled over the cries and yells of the troops. He chased after them, his airbending clothes billowing in the wind.

He was about to fight again when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside to a nearly destroyed rock barricade. Aang turned to face what he thought was his attacker, but it was a young man. His hair was a light brown and short trimmed. His face was young, but stone like. His eyes showed that of a strategist. He was taller and more muscular then Aang. He held a pistol in one hand and the other was clasped on Aang's shoulder. "I am Colonel Tobik, Avatar Aang." He told him.

"Frankly, I don't care who you are, I need to help Toph." Aang yelled.

"Toph has already been captured." Tobik told Aang. "We have no choice but to let them storm the palace."

"What about Toph?" Aang continued to yell, getting impatient with the man.

"I'm afraid I don't know. But I'm sure we can save her. Just wait and hide, find me and we can decide when to attack." The colonel said calmly. "I'll send distress messages to as many people as I can, this will be over soon."

"Fine, I'll wait." Aang said reluctantly. With that he left the battle at a sprinting pace, using airbending to speed him up. He hid on a nearby rooftop and shook his head, "What if she's hurt, or worse. I can't live without her." He looked to the palace and anger took him over, "Toph I swear that I will stop whoever is doing this."

A/N 2 Hmmm… a darker look at Aang in this chapter. Wait until he does find Toph… I'm sorry this is short, I'm doing my best... review.

A/N 3 Also, I am instituting a policy... I need five to ten (or more) reviews from now on so that I can update... so in that case, review like crazy... if you _really_ want a new chapter you'll send lots of reviews... if you're really good, you'll send me two per person... hehehe. (Yeah, I know I'm sorta mean, but who cares! I need these reviews so that i can know how i'm doing on my first taang/ almost zutara story!)

A/N 4 One more thing... Sorry if my zutara chapter wasn't up to most peoples zutara standards, or if it was kind of rushed. That chapter originally didn't have any zutara in it, but I was nice ansd edited it for my readers (I'm such a nice guy... and modest too ; ) So I will try to do better next time with zutara... but for now, you will be getting a large dosage of taang!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own avatar

Chapter 7

Katara's eyes opened. She was in her bed wit hthe blankets draped over her. Zuko must have brought her back in later that night. There was a knock at her door, "Come in." she beckoned. She expected some of the royal services, but instead it was a very nervous Zuko, who held a scroll in hand.

"There's a problem." He said.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, while getting out of bed and rubbing her eyes.

"I received a distress message from a Colonel Tobik from the earth kingdom army." He said, raising the scroll.

"Is there trouble?" she asked, now sharing Zuko's anxiety.

"Yeah, and it could get really big really quick. It turns out that some sort of militant forces have overrun the palace. Toph is no where to be found, but Aang is there too, so we have someone on our side now. Another message has also been sent to the North Pole to your brother. I think it'll have to be the two of us though." He took a deep breath after his long explanation.

After taking in everything he said, the waterbender nodded, "Let's go help the family."

He smiled and nodded in return, "Get dressed I'll met you at the docks." With that he left. Katara did what he said, after a quick bath; she got dressed in her usual blue water tribe clothes and fixed her hair. She filled two water pouches with water and strapped them on. When she felt she was ready she left to find Zuko at the docks.

When she saw him, he was also dressed in his old burgundy and gold lined fighting clothes too. He stood by a small transport ship, "This is all we got," he said pointing to the small transport, "for now, it'll have to do."

She shook her head, "It shouldn't be a problem. I have an idea." She boarded the ship and propelled it forward like she did with the water tribe one. Zuko got the idea and added to the power with two long jets of fire from the aft of the boat. Together, they supplied enough power that they were in earth kingdom territory within the hour.

Once they got off the boat, she turned to Zuko and said, "I want to talk about last night."

"I don't think we have the time for that." He replied, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"This is just as important," she explained, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Do you have feelings for me or not?"

He turned his head away, "It's complicated."

"No, it's not." She turned his head back to her and looked into his golden eyes. Her lips softly pressed against his. When she pulled away, she turned to the ostrich horse that was waiting for them and mounted it, waiting for Zuko to do the same. He still didn't say anything, but mounted behind Katara as she whipped the reins and sped for Ba Sing Se… for a little family reunion.

A/N 2 Arrgg! I hate making these chapters short! Don't worry they'll get longer, but boy! It makes me so angry! (Insert 5 hour rant on how I hate writing short chapters) Oh yeah… and review.

A/N 3 Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed, but I needed to take a break from, the Aang/ Toph plot line… so I needed some sort of zutara thing to even it out. And once again, sorry if the zutara wasn't that great, I will always prefer taang and I could care less about other ships, but for you loyal readers/ reviewers… I gave you people zutara (yes I will keep holding this over your heads until you review). Anyway get pumped for the next chapter which will be the most action packed before the fluff starts coming in.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own avatar

Chapter 8

Aang waited in a nearby cantina for hours on end. He had been waiting for Tobik to come to bring information on Toph. The cantina itself was full of life. The many singing drunks and party goers talked and yelled over one another. The cantina was located in the outer ring, and apparently news did not spread fast enough that the palace was attacked and their queen was captured.

He had almost gotten into two fights by accident and was now sullenly drinking a glass mixed berry juices. After taking another sip he gazed into his multi-colored beverage and thought about Toph. _Some visit, huh, Aang._ He thought to himself. _Why did it have to be Toph? Why couldn't it be someone else?_ He continued to let his thoughts roam. Toph had been through enough already.

After a few more moments, a man joined Aang at his table. The gloomy avatar looked up to see Colonel Tobik. "Did you find out anything?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, in fact I did." Tobik answered, "You see, I don't know who was in charge of the attack. I do, however, know what happened to Toph."

"Where is she?" Aang almost yelled.

"Well… she's… uh… goingtobeexecuted." He tried to say in one breath.

Aang stood up, knocked over his chair and the table, which effectively made his glass of juice fall and spill over the floor, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOPH IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED!" the whole cantina went silent, including the music. He looked at the people and yelled, "Mind your own business!"

After the action continued around them Tobik replied, "Toph is going to be killed at the palace plaza, right in front of the palace. She will be watched by the army and its followers. It will be heavily guarded."

Aang ignored most of what Tobik said through gritted teeth, "I don't care how dangerous this is. This is Toph, my best friend, we're talking about. If they want a life taken today, then they'll have mine, NOT hers." He stormed out leaving an annoyed and worried Tobik at the overturned table.

Aang found the raised platform in front of the palace. It contained one simple post. He wondered what cruel fate they would try and put her to. He noticed the many troops set all around the platform, palace, and on the wall. They were armed with both swords and guns.

But Aang was undetectable. He slipped right into the crowd wearing a simple cloak. He let the hood hang down slightly in front of his eyes. He also carried his staff, but it wasn't out of the ordinary to anyone.

He waited for about ten minutes. The crowd soon gathered and he heard clapping and cheers and he looked for the source. Stepping out of the palace was a small group of people. There were six guards. Two at the front and two at the back. The two in the middle had there arms around the small, and helpless girl in the middle. He knew it was obviously Toph, who was dressed in her earth kingdom kimono. She normally wore it as queen and her wearing it meant that the people would know it was their former queen dying, not some blind girl. The man in the back was the executioner. He wore purple and gold robes and was hefty in weight.

As they led Toph to her fate, she held her head low. He knew she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying. When she was on the platform, they bound her hands behind the post. The man stood in front of her and faced the crowd while the guards took their places on both side of him. He took out his sheathed sword and the crowd fell silent. "Today," he said, "we will she the end of Queen Toph Bei Fong, who has been reduced to a small pathetic girl!" The crowd cheered and applauded. It took all of Aang's control not to lash out and attack, but he had to be like Toph and wait and listen.

"Now we finish her life today, and mark a new era in the earth kingdom!" more applause erupted while he turned and face Toph. "Have you anything to say?" he asked. She simply looked at him and spat in his face. The crowd gasped while Aang stifled a laugh. Even when she was about to die, she was still brave and strong. "Insolent child! I will end you today!" he raised his sword to stab her, but before he could, Aang struck.

Quickly he made an air dome, which threw the crowd in different directions. He then followed up with a fire blast at the man. He screamed as it hit him. Aang was unsure if he was dead, but he didn't care. He ran for the stage and jumped in the air. As he did so, he sent two blasts of air to knock over the soldiers. He landed gracefully on the stage and pulled water out of the air and sliced her bindings. The rope fell to the floor as he wrapped an arm around her waist and opened his glider. She clutched on to him tight as he flew off away from the city. They were safe, but most importantly, Toph was alive and she was safe in his care.

A/N 2 Haha! Now that's what I'm talking about! Yeah! Woohoo! I love this chapter! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own avatar

Chapter 9

One of the guards led a tall, muscular man past the execution platform. The man was dressed in simple robes with a hood and cape. He kept one hand on his sword at almost all times. He was getting older, but he retained extreme skills in a battle. His gray hair was what gave him such an old look.

He stepped over the dead executioner and shook his head. The avatar meant business. He was sure the boy didn't kill on purpose, but his friend's life was at stake. The guard turned to him, "What are the orders sure?"

"Keep security in and out of the palace. I want as many troops as possible on standby. If you need me, I will be in my throne room." The man left the guard to his work.

When he entered the large room, with the gold throne being the center of attention, he saw someone waiting for him. A much younger man, with messy black hair and an almost ever present scowl on his face, knelt before him. "Ah, my apprentice, please rise," the boy did as he was told "Why are you here?"

"I want to know why we haven't chased the avatar yet, I can fight him, and you know that." He pleaded his master.

"Don't be foolish boy, you know as well as I do, that the avatar is fully recognized, he is the most powerful being on this earth. And we know he is with the former queen. He will kill anyone who tries to harm her. We will wait for him and his friends to arrive. We can fight." The man finished his long explanation and the boy left to train.

Katara and Zuko had entered the Earth kingdom capital's lower ring. They were hooded and walked slowly down the streets. "It doesn't look like anyone attacked." Katara said to Zuko.

"Of course it doesn't. The attack happened at the palace, no one knows that there is a new person in charge." Zuko told her. She nodded in comprehension and they walked on until someone came up to them.

"I am Sergeant Kin. I will take you two to our base of operations." They followed Kin to a small abandoned building, but inside were nearly fifty troops. A man came up to them, who they assumed to be Colonel Tobik.

"I am glad to see you two here. I am Colonel Tobik, to my right is Lieutenant Tau and I see you have already met Kin." They bowed to the three officers who bowed back. "Now," he continued, "You are in the presence of the 122nd legion. They are one of the best platoons the earth kingdom has to offer. We have sent a letter to Sokka as well; he should be here within the next couple of days with troops of his own. Anyway, on to business. We will go on a reconnaissance mission to learn more about who has attacked, why, and how to stop them. You two, Lt. Tau, and Sgt. Kin will learn what you can about our enemy and report back here so we can make our attack plans."

"What about Aang and Toph, I thought they needed our help?" Katara asked.

"The queen and the avatar are fine. He rescued her not too long ago and was seen flying away from the city." He answered.

"Good, as long as Toph is with Aang, she should be safe, and as long as they have each other, they'll both be fine." Zuko stated.

"Exactly, so are you two both ready?" he asked. The nodded and left with the other two officers for the palace.

Zuko had more stealth experience than Katara, so he decided to infiltrate the palace and see what gold mines of info they could find. He quietly navigated through the halls, thankfully they echoed so much, he could hear patrols yards away.

He soon found the royal chambers, once used for Toph, until now. They were still painted in the green, beige, and bits of gold, but now contained piles of documents, brushes, ink, and racks lined with weapons.

He crept to the desk with the files stacked on it. Lucky for him they were arranged chronologically with the oldest at the bottom and new ones at the top. He filed through them all, most were military reports he found uninteresting or useless.

Finally the fire lord came across an interesting one. It was a letter: _Master Vandarth, as you had requested more troops will be sent to the palace every couple of days to not perk curiosity in any of the citizens._

Although it was short, it contained a name and info that would be crucial for Tobik. He folded the paper and pocketed it and left. He met Katara and the other Officers back at HQ.

They stood in front of the Colonel and waited for Zuko. When he arrived, Sgt. Kin began, "Sir, I have spotted the two weaknesses about the palace defenses. It seems that if we attack the left and right flanks simultaneously, we could put a vice like grip on our enemies." The colonel nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Katara said, "It seems that the palace id heavily defended from mainly the roof, but there are also fire nation tanks, driven by gunmen."

Tau spoke next, "It seems that the city has no clue at all about our enemy."

They all looked to Zuko, who explained his info and handed the letter to Tobik. He nodded with the information he got, "This is all useful. We just need more. Katara, you should learn if Vandarth has any plans to gain the aid of the city. Zuko, you should learn more about Vandarth, who he is, what he's capable of, and why he is doing this." The two nodded and bowed out.

A/N 2 sigh this was originally split into two chapters, but complications arose so now it's one chapter. Aw well… easy come easy go. REVIEW!

A/N 3 Taang week chapters start next! Prepare for the fluff... all at once... hopefully they will be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay… the great start for taang week! Hopefully this chapter will get a good start! So if I am correct enjoy this chapter which should hopefully follow the theme: tease!

I don't own avatar

Chapter 10

Toph felt the air brush through her hair as she clutched onto Aang for dear life. They had been flying for hours on end. Soon the avatar had found a clearing in a forest they could land on. Once he did, Toph let go of him and he closed hi glider and looked around, "Good we weren't followed." He said. "Are you okay, Toph?" he asked his friend.

Without a word she threw herself at him and hugged him and broke into hysterics and tears. He put his arms around her and held her tightly saying, "Shhh. It'll be alright. I'm here, I'll never leave you… ever. I promise."

"I-I was s-s-so scared, Aang." She managed to say, "thank y-you. I thought I was going t-to d-d-die." She continued to cry while Aang held her tighter. He couldn't stand to see Toph cry, it always broke his heart. He kept one hand behind her head as a sense of protection, while the other rubbed her back. He continued to shush her and calm her.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, now that she stopped crying, but she still held on to him.

"We have to make our own camp and get supplies. We'll have to hide here until it is safe to come out." He answered her. "Tobik told me that Katara, Sokka, and Zuko will be coming to Ba Sing Se to help. Once they're there, we can leave, but for now, we have to stay together."

"Can you just hold me for a little longer?" she asked

"Of course I can." He said. Her grip tightened on him. She must've been scared, she never held anyone for safety or protection. Aang felt like it was his fault, _I should have been there sooner. Or better yet I should have never left her side. _He thought to himself._ What was I thinking? Leaving her while she was wounded, and then letting her attempt to lead a nation! Way to go Aang, you're a great avatar and even better friend!_ He thought sarcastically. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, Toph."

"For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you when you needed the avatar the most. You also needed a friend. And I was pretty bad at both." He said sadly.

"Well you're pretty new at the 'whole avatar, keep the peace' thing. So I won't blame you." She said forgivingly.

"Thanks, Toph. At least you're a real friend." He said.

"But don't you ever leave me again!" she yelled punching him in the gut. He couldn't help but smile.

_Same old Toph…_ he thought to himself. Then an idea formulated in his head. Quickly he grabbed the green headband on her head and held it high in the air.

"What was that for?" she questioned, breaking away from the hug while trying to reach for the headband.

"What did all those years as queen make you say 'please' for everything? What happened to the blind bandit?" he taunted her.

"I'll show you bind bandit!" she struck out with earthbending, but Aang simply jumped and hung in the air.

"Wow, you're really out of practice!" he continued to tease her.

"Get down here and face me like a man! Then again, you were always quite feminine!" she yelled up at him, trying to sense if he came down.

He laughed and landed gracefully on the grassy clearing, so Toph could try again, but try as she might, she couldn't get the headband back from Aang. Attack after attack, tackle attempts, everything she tried failed, but she had one idea left.

Aang stood across from her, holding the headband triumphantly in the air with one hand like it was a championship belt. Finally, Toph put her plan into action, with incredible acting skills, she fainted to the ground out of exhaustion, and just as she thought, Aang ran to help her.

"Toph! Are you okay?" he knelt down beside her, but before she said anything, she lunged at him from the ground and pinned him to the ground. She began to wrench the headband from his hands, but he wouldn't let go. "Hey no fair!" he said, rolling over to pin her down. Soon they were rolling back and forth over the ground, both trying to get the headband from the other.

Finally they stopped, almost out of breath from laughing so hard. Toph ended up on top of Aang and finally rested her head on his chest, "I missed you Twinkle Toes."

He wrapped his arms around her in another hug, "I missed you too, Toph."

A/N 2 although this is short, there is taang to make up for it. I was going for an emotional chapter here (at least in the beginning, but I had to lighten it up a bit), so hope it made you tear bend (because that means the chapter did was it was supposed to do at least for the beginning). REVIEW! Hope this was a good start for taang week!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okay, I hope you liked yesterdays chapter. I apologize if Toph was unusually out of character. She is the last person I can think of that would break down into hysterics and sob around, asking to be held. I also don't expect her to roll around in the meadow, but I was thinking of Star Wars Attack of the clones (which I don't own) Anakin/ Padme scene. Besides, I think I have an excuse for her strange OOC behavior when day seven of taang week comes about, it might be able to explain. Any way, enjoy the chapter!

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 11

Aang marveled at the handiwork he and Toph worked on. They had decided that they needed to camp in the clearing they were in, but an actual camp site may not have been safe. Finally Aang had an idea to earthbend a camp. They worked to make a large earth tent, which to the untrained eye, looked like a large hill.

Since they were both earthbenders, they could enter and leave whenever they wanted. Aang took into account the lack of water, so he asked Toph if she could sense for running water. While she searched, he went into a nearby town to gather any supplies they might need. He got several baskets of fresh fruit, rice, with bowls, utensils and a pot along with a tea set. They also got a table and two pillows and a bed large enough for the both of them. Luckily since he was the avatar, most of the stuff was either discounted, or free.

When he had gotten back, Toph had found one underwater spring. With masterful displays of earthbending (and an actual compliment from Toph) he made two pools. Using waterbending (and scientific knowledge, that Sokka would be proud of) he made two reserves of constantly flowing water. One was used for bathing while the other was used for drinking.

Soon night came along and they decided to go to bed after a long days work. Aang pulled back the sheet and Toph climbed in and Aang got next to her, pulling the sheet over them. Instinctively Aang put an arm around Toph as she put her head on his shoulder and cuddled close to him. "Hey, Aang, remember, when we used to do this back at the western air temple?" she asked him.

"Yeah, the good old times." He said with a smile. It was true that on most nights, where at the temple, it would get rather cold. Toph wasn't used to such weather (with her lifestyle of a warm bed or a good pile of dirt, but not a Cliffside temple) and asked Aang if she could share his sleeping bag or his sleep mat with him. He always obliged and they cuddled (yeah… I will be using that word a lot… get used to it) together. It happened almost all the time on cold nights. Once they knew everyone was asleep, they would get together and cuddle. What was even stranger about their secret meetings at night was it wasn't awkward for either of them. It was simple and rather business like, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They obviously had to wake up early to avoid suspicion and rumors from the rest of the group.

"So how's life as the avatar been?" she asked.

"Lonely, I guess. I missed all you guys." He answered. After a small pause he asked her, "Has life as the new queen been the same?"

She grimaced at the thought, "Yeah, basically. I mean, you wouldn't believe the nerve of those guys. They wanted me to pick a husband the other day!" she ranted.

"You didn't pick one, did you?"

She laughed, "What's the matter, Twinkles? You sound nervous."

He blushed and realized what he must have sounded like, "No, I mean, I… uh… just want to make sure you don't get married to some jerk." He said. "Besides, didn't you have a crush on Sokka once?"

"Ughh… don't remind me." She said, while they laughed. "Well what about you and miss sugar queen. Has she become Mrs. Twinkle Toes yet?"

He shook his head, "Nope, we kind of broke up." He said, almost nonchalantly.

"What, but you guys seemed fine at the last reunion." She questioned.

"Well at that very same reunion she said that we should end it and start looking for new people. I guess I'm fine with it though. Maybe it was because we really didn't love each other." He said, practically shrugging it off.

"Well I guess there are other fish in the sea." She said before nuzzling her head against his shoulder. He smiled as he heard her breathing become shallow.

"Good night, Toph." He said quietly, "Sweet dreams." He finished before yawning and dozing off himself. For the first time in months they went to bed with smiles. And what was even better, Aang didn't have any nightmares for the first time in years.

Aang and Toph had been spending quality time together in their time stuck in their little rock hut. Toph was reclining back on the bed with her hands behind her head while Aang sat on one of the chairs, rocking back and forth on the back legs. "I'm bored." Toph complained. "Is there anything to do in this rock hut other than sit around?"

Aang thought for a moment, and came up with an idea, "Wait here," he commanded, "I'll be right back." With that he left their little rock house and went into town.

Toph waited nearly two hours until the door opened and Aang walked in carrying two small sacks. Toph got off the bed and took one of the sacks the monk held out for her. She shook it a couple of times and heard the contents clack against each other. When she looked at him quizzically he said, "Pai Sho tiles."

"Um, Aang, I know this is hard to remember, but I'm blind! We don't even have a board!" she yelled.

"Take out the tiles and check them out." He said simply. She did as he asked. She took a tile out and felt the surface. Ordinary tile markings were painted on, but this one was engraved into the surface. She looked at him as he smiled broadly, "handicapped tiles! It took me a while to carve them in, but it was worth it! As for the board, well…" using an impressive display of controlled earthbending, he created a pai sho board in the ground so Toph could sense it.

"Not bad, twinkles. You are getting better." They smiled and laughed. It took about another hour for him to explain the rules to her and what each piece could do. Soon they began to play.

As he moved a piece, he broke the silence by saying, "So I heard you used pretty impressive displays of metalbending on that air ship years ago."

"Yeah, I guess I just have some talent." She said with a smirk. "Although that was one of the many other near death experiences I've had with you guys."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done without you. I care about you, Toph." He said, very honestly and sincerely.

"Aww, that's pretty sweet of you, Twinkles." She said in her most sincere voice.

"So have you seen your parents at all?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think I can go back, Aang." She said sadly, "I don't think they'll ever accept me as a daughter."

"I don't think that." He said, "They're your parents, no one else can love you like your parents do. If you give them a chance, they'll forgive you. You can all have a clean state." He explained wisely.

"It's not that easy."

"Well, think of it as you want, as long as you know that Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and I will always be your family." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, that's always good to hear." She said. They sat in silence as the game continued for a little longer. Toph seemed to be winning. She had been catching him off guard through the game.

Finally he continued their small conversation with, "So, why don't you tell me more about your childhood."

"It's not a great story, Aang." She said bluntly. "But if you insist. You see, at first I thought every one perceived the world like I did, through your ears, nose, fingers, and even taste. I had no clue your eyes could do anything. I was about six when my parents told me I could never see the world with all its colors, and I would be blind until I die. Not in those exact words mind you." She took a moment to jump two of his pieces. "I was always sad and I wanted to just leave, and I did. That's when I was around seven and when I discovered how to 'see' with earthbending from the badger moles. It was a way for me to discover the world. I knew my parents would never understand what I could do. It made me run away again, but that's when I learned about the earth rumble tournaments. I could sneak out like I have done and practice my skills. I was really good at it too, but the thought that my parents couldn't see the real me and I had to keep my life a secret from them was unbearable."

"Wow, I never knew you went through that much." He said, astounded and sad for his friend that sat in front of him.

"That's not even the half of it." She said to him, "Don't forget, I never even had a life outside the house. I was only the rough and legendary blind bandit to the world. No one else knew that 'Toph Bei Fong' ever existed. You don't know what that's like, living twelve years in solitude. I had no friends, no one to talk or to play with. I was alone. Until you came along, Aang. You showed me freedom, what it was like to be part of a team. You were also my first best friend." She finished.

Ignoring the game, he got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug (which started to be rather normal to them now with their current situation) "I'm glad I found you, Toph." He said. "Not because you were a teacher, but because you were a friend and I'm glad I could free you from your prison. I only regret I didn't come sooner."

"I'm glad you found me too." She said returning the hug.

After they broke apart and finished their game (which Toph won) Aang then said, "Oh, I almost forgot. There is going to be a festival at the town I got the pai sho tiles from. If you want we could go."

She thought about it. _Well festival food is yummy_ she thought _and at least I got twinkle toes to be with._ "Sure" she said.

A/N 2 Review! Oh yeah… I went a little overboard with the cuddling (which is far from Toph's character). But come on! They are the cutest cuddle buddies ever in history! (I can't believe I just said that). Anyway… hope you liked the chapter… and there will be A LOT more cuddle chapters (I can't believe I said that too.) And more apologies with the constant OOCness I'm putting in here (but ya gotta love it!)

A/N One more thing... I'm not sure if the Toph history is correct in the slightest, from what I could gather in the show, that is what I got... so yeah... uh... that's it, I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 12

After their Pai Sho game late the night before, Aang woke up early in the morning. His reaction was to get up, but when he felt the warm girl next to him he fought his instinct. The blind girl was sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled, he never really got to see Toph so peaceful. He normally saw her fighting and yelling and being tough, but now she seemed relaxed, peaceful… and maybe _cute_. Aang nearly laughed, _If she heard me mention 'her' and 'cute' in the same sentence, she would pound me into the ground_. He thought to himself, but nevertheless, she was cute.

Finally she woke up, "Good morning, Twinkles." She said with a yawn.

"Morning." He said, yawning as she did. Toph sat up and stretched her arms and cracked her back. She got up and walked over to the baskets, grabbing an apple.

"You want one?" she asked. He nodded and she threw him one. He realized how hungry he was and began to devour it. "So, Aang," she said though mouthfuls of apple, "How was your sleep?"

"Good," he said, "for once I didn't have nightmares."

"What did you have nightmares about?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, well… nothing really." He said, not wanting to tell her how he feared for her life on a near daily basis. He then remembered that he originally came to see her to make sure Katara's many healing sessions did the trick, "Hey, Toph, do you mind taking your shirt off?"

The next thing he knew was getting slapped across the face with her hand, "Of course I mind!" she yelled.

He realized what he had said and blushed, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that, I wanted to see how your wound was doing."

"Oh, well, uh, sorry about hitting you." She said before taking of her shirt. Aang was surprised to see how much Toph had changed. He noticed how much she… well 'grew up'. He then gave himself a mental slap and thought, _Get a hold of yourself Aang!_ He focused his attention to she scar on her chest. She was no longer bandaged, but the skin was slightly darkened, but not as bad as Zuko's scar. It still didn't make him feel better. Noting the disappointment, she said, "It wasn't your fault. The world couldn't afford to lose you again." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I can't afford to lose you." He said, putting a hand on top of hers. They pulled each other into a hug. They had definitely had an emotional couple of days, and hugs were becoming a big part of their traumatic expieriences. After they parted Toph stood up and walked over to the bathing pool.

"Um… Aang, you mind looking away." She said. He blushed again, and turned away. He heard her clothes fall the floor and heard her wade into the water.

"Mind if I look now?" he asked.

"Yeah go ahead." She said. He turned and saw her recline in the water.

"I thought you didn't like to clean up." He questioned his blind friend.

"Well being a little clean won't kill me." She laughed. After a few more minutes, she asked, "Hey do you mind heating this up?" he nodded and got up and walked over to the pool and heated it up with a small amount of steam, "Ahhh, that's the stuff." She said with delight. "So what are we going to do now, just stay in this rock hut?"

"That's the best we can do for now." He replied. "We have to wait for Katara, Zuko, and Sokka to get to Ba Sing Se."

"Well, I'd rather spend time with you in a rock hut, than anyone else." She said with a smile.

"Me too, Toph, me too." He smiled back.

After she was done with her bath, Aang looked away so she could get dressed, and Aang did the same, raking as bath and getting back into his clothes. The day was going slow and after another game of Pai Sho, the two benders started to get bored. Toph sat back in one of the chairs, while Aang sat on the edge of the bed, playing with a marble.

Finally a question came to his mind, "Why do you think they attacked the palace?" the avatar asked his blind friend.

"I don't really know or care and I definitely do _not_ want to talk about it." She said coldly.

"Are you sure, because we really should talk about it."

"I said no." she replied with the same coldness.

"But Toph,"

"BUT NOTHING!" she screamed at him. She stood up, knocking over the chair, and Aang quickly got up to calm her down.

"Toph please…" he begged.

"You think you're so special, because you're the 'mighty avatar' and no one would dare mess with you! Well I'm not exactly the picture of the greatest leader." She started to advance on him, he moved backwards to one of the water reservoirs, holding two hands up to stop her.

"But you are a great leader, Toph! You were my teacher!"

"Yeah, well I guess that wasn't enough for some people! They just look at me and thonk 'why are we led by a little blind girl?' you weren't there when they wanted me to pick a husband, all they wanted is to make sure they had a king, not just a queen!" she backed him up to the outside of the pool. Finally she realized what her posture was like, she was like a predator ready for a kill, she relaxed. "What do I look like in the reflection?" she asked.

Aang didn't bother to look but instead put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I see someone who is hurt, angry, sad, and needs a friend more then ever." He pulled her into one of their many common hugs.

"I'm sorry, Aang, I didn't mean it, all you wanted to do was help."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it."

"Maybe they were right, I'm not fit to be a queen." She said, her voice sounding disappointed and disgraced.

He pulled her back out to arms length again and looked into her sightless eyes, knowing full well they didn't see back, "You are Toph Bei Fong, and your are the best teacher, leader, earthbender, and friend I know. You ARE fit to be queen of the earth kingdom." He pulled her back into a hug and rubbed her back, "Now I forgive you, will you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For not being there when you needed me."

"Of course I will."

"And I promise I will never leave you again." He finished, giving her a slight kiss on the head, as if to seal his promise, but her hair was too long for her to even know.

A/N Hope this was a good chapter... I didn't like it so much, but that's up for you, my hopefully loyal readers ( and reviewers!) to decide, anyway, next chapter is hopefully the best so far, so look forward to it.

forgiveness


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own avatar

A/N now before I am possibly eaten alive by the killer reviews (which I don't mind, but I prefer to do a good job anyway) Let me say this is my first Song fic, so that's just a heads up.

A/N The song is "Accidentally in Love" By the counting crows, I own neither the song nor the band (if I did would I still be writing fan fiction?) I was inspired by the many taang videos I saw on YouTube, using accidentally in love, so check those out (I don't own those either.) Guess that's it… enjoy!

Chapter 13

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Toph liked festivals a lot, but when Aang said they should get dressed up, she wasn't exactly exuberant. A rock wall separated them as they got dressed. Toph could still sense what Aang was doing, but at least it gave him a sense of privacy. Toph wore a long, sleeveless, red velvet dress, with swirling golden lace lines that were sown in all over. She had decided to let her hair out of its bun. She rarely ever had her hair down; she wasn't exactly sure how long it was. The hair fell a little past her shoulders, but it was still messy.

"Alright, I'm done." Aang said from behind to wall. "How about you?"

"Yep, I'm ready." She said. The rock wall came down. Aang was dressed in an earth kingdom suit with dazzling colors of green, beige, and gold. If it wasn't for the arrow on his head, he could've been mistaken for earth kingdom nobility.

When he saw Toph, he did all he could to not gape and stare at the woman in front of him. "Wow, Toph, you look… beautiful."

She blushed a little, she had never been told that by a boy before. "Thanks, I'm pretty sure you're a looker too." They laughed and hooked arms as they left their camp for the festival.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

The city looked incredible at night. The lanterns and candles lit the streets in the most stunning way possible. People laughed, danced, and conversed everywhere. Stands were set up for food and games. Most couples where sitting at tables whispering into the other's ear or kissing them. Aang realized that it looked like he was courting Toph, but hopefully no one would bother them.

Toph turned her head to the direction of the music. The band was playing fast music and she sensed all the couples dancing merrily to it. _Hmm… I wonder. Aang wasn't too bad when he tried to get those fire nation kids to dance. Let's see what he's made of._ She thought with a smirk. "Hey, Twinkle Toes, let's see you live up to your name." she jutted her thumb to the dance floor.

"Okay, just try to keep up." He said with his usual smile.

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

They stepped onto the dance floor and a new song began; another fast one. Aang decided to just simply allow the music to take him over and free styled the dance. Toph instead used graceful earthbending forms to dance with. But that was only a warm up. The next dance they danced together, this time using incredible aerial stunts (with the help of a little airbending). Toph at first was afraid, but trusted that Aang would catch her.

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

The crowd watched in awe as the couple danced to at least six more songs. Then came the seventh, which was slow. They followed the song, Aang and Toph got as close as possible. He wrapped one arm around her waist while she put one behind his neck. He put one hand in the air which was joined by Toph's.

They danced slowly, but passionately. Unlike most fire nation dances, which were meant to be farther apart to allow for incredible stunts, this dance was meant to be close to allow for the passion of the couple to grow. Soon they came apart for the stunts, where the woman would spin out and come back and stare into the man's eyes. Next the man would pick up his partner and spin her in a circle and finish by kneeling in front of her. Toph and Aang completed these moves and more, each one growing in fervor.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Then came the finish, they came together again, Aang kept an arm wrapped around her, but his free hand supported her chin. She put both hands behind his head. They both looked like they would kiss, but they didn't. Once the music stopped, they smiled and the crowd applauded. He gave Toph a hug and a peck on the cheek. They both blushed a little. They then bowed to each other and bowed to the crowd.

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

They walked to a table and Aang asked, "Where did you learn how to do all that?"

"I've picked up a few things in my life." She said, smirking. They came to a table and she said, "Let me get us a drink." She left and Aang sat down at the table. "Wow she's really good at dancing," he said to himself, "and she's really pretty." He said even more quietly. _Wait! What am I thinking! _He thought to himself. _Toph is my friend, nothing more._

Another voice in his head said to him, _but you want it to be more, you love her._

"No I don't." he said quietly out loud to his inner voice.

We're accidentally in love  
accidentally in love _x7_

_But you do love her, you're just afraid she won't feel the same._

"Then how come I loved Katara."

_You realized you never really loved her. It was Toph you loved all this time._

"Then why did it take this long to figure it out?"

_Some of the most obvious things… all the answers we search for… are all under our nose._

Toph came back with two fruit drinks. He happily drank it and enjoyed talking to Toph. When it was getting late they returned to the camp. Aang closed the 'door' behind them and smiled at Toph, "I had an awesome time with you, Toph." He said.

"It was some of the most fun I've ever had, Aang." She said returning the smile. They stood there smiling at each other. Aang then went to hug Toph, but when he did, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _x2_

It was the most wonderful moment Aang or Toph had ever experienced. They wrapped their arms around each other, and then… Something happened. Aang no longer saw the back of his eyelids, but a man rubbing his pregnant wife's belly. They were to far away to see who they were, but he already knew. Then he saw the wife holding a baby in her arms will the husband kept an arm around her. He then saw the family, this time with two children, at the beach having a fun time. The visions went on and on with pictures of a happy family.

When they pulled apart, Toph said, "Did you see that too?"

"Yeah, I think it was us, or at least a vision of us as a family." He said.

"So what does this mean?"

"I think it means that we're in love, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and kissed her again.

"Good, because there is no ne else on this earth that I could love more." She said, holding him tight.

When they cuddled together in bed, Aang asked, "So what do you want to name our kids?"

"I think that'll have to wait." She said, laughing. She kissed him goodnight, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too, Toph. Goodnight."

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

A/N Well I hoped you liked that, I think this one was better than yesterdays, anyway I also suggest watching those videos, they are filled to the brim with taang. Don't forget to leave me a review! While I still remember, this also has some OOCness in it too… sorry if it's too much.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 14 (shy)

Aang woke up the next morning, feeling groggy, like something had happened that made him exhausted. He then remembered the sleeping girl, nuzzled next to him in his arms. He was in love with his best friend, and she loved him back. The future seemed they would get married and have two kids. He smiled to himself; all was right with the world.

Finally Toph stirred and her sightless eyes flickered open, "Morning, my beautiful earth angel" he said to her.

She smiled, "Hey." She said sleepily. The next thing Aang knew they were kissing passionately and when finally Toph pulled away, she smiled, "Just checking to make sure we really were in love."

"I think it's really hard for me to not love you after that." He grinned.

"Just wait, Twinkles." She said with a sly grin. They laughed and hugged. They seemed to have changed in the last few days, they hugged more like it was completely normal, Toph seemed more compassionate and loving than she used to (but her lovable rock hard stubbornness came in often), Aang even felt at peace for the first time in nearly four years.

They held each other for a while, Toph nuzzling her head against Aang's chest and his hand rubbing her shoulder. Finally after a while Aang asked, "So I have a question for you." Almost reluctantly, she parted from him and sat up facing him, he did the same.

"Yeah, but you got to promise that we get to cuddle again after this."

He chuckled and nodded, "Of course. I just wanted to ask, what did you ever want in a guy? Like what was your dream guy?"

She blushed and looked away, "I think my perfect guy is you."

He chuckled and said, "Seriously, I want to know, don't be shy."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Good," she said, somewhat satisfied, "Well when I was younger, I was read a kids story. There was a beautiful princess trapped in a tower by her mean father, she could never leave. One day a man walked by and noticed how sad she looked in the window, so he went to talk to her. Soon every night they met secretly, and he took her out in the gardens, and they fell in love. Finally one day, the man wanted to marry the princess, and marched up to her father and asked for her hand in marriage. The father was angry, but after a while he gave in and the women left her prison and married the man…"

"And they lived happily ever after." Aang finished, she nodded. "Well what does this have to do with the 'prefect man' then?"

"The story reminded me of how I was. I was trapped I my own home, never allowed to leave, and I always hoped that someday my handsome man would come along and save me from my home, and he did." He smiled.

"That's really sweet. Why didn't you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just shy you would think it was childish or something." She explained

"Well it wasn't, it was sweet and beautiful to hear that, I'm glad I rescued you Toph, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before their hug came in she asked, "What was you're idea of a 'perfect girl'?"

"Huh, is that a trick question?" he asked mockingly. She laughed and shook her head. "Fine, well I guess it's hard to say, as a nomad, I never got to meet one person for a long time, I met girls, but I never liked any of them. I'm not even sure why I liked Katara, she was nothing compared to you. I guess deep down, you've always been the perfect girl."

"So does that mean you loved me from the start?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean there were times I wish I could have just gotten one hug from you that wasn't because of a group hug, maybe even compliments, but then again, that wouldn't be you, it wouldn't be the Toph that deep down I fell in love with."

After a few more moments of silence, Aang asked, "So how come you would always hide your feelings, and try and act so tough all the time?"

"I guess because I didn't want anyone to think I was a wimp that would cry at everything that ever happened. So I hid it all under a rough exterior." She answered.

"Didn't that ever hurt?" he asked, concernedly.

"Sometimes, I can still remember the times I cried at night just to get it all out."

"Well I hope you know you can always share your feelings with me."

"I know Twinkles, thanks, for everything." They gave each other a small kiss, then she said, "Now let me make up for all those missed hugs and compliments…" a grin came across her face and he knew exactly what it meant…

_Man! I Love her!_ He thought.

A/N Hmmm… this seemed a little out of place, what did you guys/girls think? It took me a while to think of something for the theme, so this was somewhat last minute. Also in other news, I will be skipping tomorrow's theme (if you know it, you will probably know why I can't think of anything) but I promise the last day (balance) will go out with a bang with the best ultra-uber-mega-giga-tera taang chapter I can muster!

A/N By the way… thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I don't get a chance to reply, I barely have enough time to write the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Sorry I didn't put a chapter out yesterday, I couldn't think of anything to write, so hopefully this extra taangy chapter will make up for it.

Balance

Chapter 15

The young couple spent another peaceful night nuzzled together in their rock hut. Toph didn't seem to have any dreams, just a small amount of drool hung from her lip while her gentle snores matched with the rise and fall of her chest.

Aang was having a much different night sleep. He was in a dark room, with a single spot light on him, but four others materialized in front of him. From left to right, Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, and Roku and all had their hands behind their backs and small grins of delight on their face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aang asked his past lives curiously.

"We are here to explain something very important to you, Aang." Roku answered.

"We worry you will have second thoughts about your relationship with Toph." Kyoshi continued.

"No I won't," he said, chuckling a little at the thought, "I love her."

"We know, but you must've realized how different you and Toph are." Roku further divulged into the subject.

Yangchen said, "Not only are you two opposite elements of air and earth, but your personalities, mannerisms, actions, thoughts, everything differs from the other."

"And so we worry that you think that you and Toph are not suitable for one another." Kuruk stated.

"Well then why do I love her and we are fine?" Aang asked.

"You see Aang, the relationship between Avatars and their spouses or boy/girlfriends are very similar as in they are always opposites." Roku explained, using one hand to represent the avatar and the other as the partner.

"I don't get it."

"Ta Min and I were certainly completely different. She was reserved and confident… and I stuck out like a sore thumb."

"My wife, Ummi, and I were also different. While I was care free she was relaxed, but she balanced me out."

"That is why the Avatar's spouse will always be different from him or her." Roku finished.

"But what makes you so sure Toph is supposed to be my exact opposite and my wife?" Aang asked.

Kyoshi answered, "You see, Aang, the avatar must be the most balanced being in the world, that is why only the avatar can bend all four elements, not one, two , or three, but four. The avatar's spouse must also be able to balance with the avatar. The personalities must be different, so balance can be achieved. As for how do we know Toph is destined to be your wife," she gestured to Roku.

"You had a vision of your future with Toph, you saw a glimpse of the family you will have with her. You two were brought together by the swamp, you were even born on the same day. These are just some of the many things that connect you and Toph."

"Well does that mean the avatar's spouse is reincarnated too?" Aang asked curiously.

"No although that is a good for you to ask, Aang." Roku answered. "Toph is not like Ta min or Ummi in the slightest. They all differ. But the avatar's spouse will always be truly brought to them."

"Thank you." Aang bowed, for he could feel himself waking up, "I will always remember this." The past lives faded out as the rock hut faded in.

Aang woke up to the sight of Toph, who was cuddled close to him. He couldn't believe he and Toph were together. But he was happier than he had been in a long time. Deep down inside he had always loved his blind teacher, even though it took him a long time to figure it out.

Better yet, she loved him too! And someday, they would be married! He wished he knew when and where. He kissed her head and she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked to him and smiled, "Hey, lover monk." She said.

"Is that my new nickname?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"Hmmm… just toying with it." She said.

"Well I like it." And with that he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Not a bad good morning kiss, but I like this instead," she rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately. When they parted, she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I like that A LOT better." He said, keeping his arms around her.

"Good, I'll make sure to do it a lot more often." She said. "You know, I like the sound of your heart beat. It's a little different than before."

"That's because I'm in love with the most amazing girl there is." He stroked her messy hair, "And I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"You better consider yourself lucky." She said, in a sarcastically threatening tone. They laughed and stayed same position for nearly an hour. The rest of the day was comprised of cuddling, hugging, kissing, laughing, and talking. They looked like the happiest couple on earth, and they _were_ the happiest couple on earth.

After dinner, Aang was about to sit down when an idea popped into his head, "Hey, Toph."

"Yeah, Aang." She said through a mouth full of apple.

"I want to show you what it feels like when an airbender is in love."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Come with me." He grabbed his glider staff in one hand and her hand in the other. He came outside and opened his glider.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He grabbed hold of the handle bars and pulled Toph close to him, "Hold on tight!" she did as he said and he flew off. She screamed in terror. Last time she was on this accursed thing, she was already paralyzed from fear. Now she had complete sense of what she was doing. But soon, she calmed down. Although she didn't have the earth, she had Aang. His heartbeat soon calmed her down and she enjoyed the wind that rushed through her face. When she calmed down, he started to do some aerial tricks, which wasn't scary to her at all. "What do you think?" he asked.

"This is incredible!" she answered.

"Wait for this!" Aang let go of the glider, and held Toph around the midriff, her stomach faced the ground, and she laughed in delight as they soared through the sky.

She spread her arms out, "We're flying! I'm flying!" she exclaimed in both amazement and shock.

"We're not flying, we're falling with style!" (Toy Story cameo by the way I don't own that either). Soon the glider came back, and with one arm securely around her, he used the other to grab the handle.

He flipped the glider around and let go of the handle bars. He let airbending do the rest as he soared through the sky with her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"So this is what love for you feels like?" she asked, no longer frightened by the speed or height they were at, because if she fell, he would always catch her, no matter what.

"Yeah, and every morning of every day, I fall in love with you over and over again. I'm always flying with you and only you."

A/N Ahhh… a deliciously taangy end to taang week. Hope you guys liked it, and now, I must move onto the rest of the gang in the next couple of chapters, but fear not… the taang is not over yet…

A/N one last thing, I have no idea if Toph and Aang were even born on the same day, it just sounded better to me. Also sorry if I basically ripped into shreds the Kummi/Taang theory in this chapter; I just had something different planned for the avatar/spouse/love/relationship thing so sorry.

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own avatar

Now just a small warning, the chapters will get un usually short for a while, but trust me it gets better.

Chapter 17

Katara had just finished talking with a group of scholars from a nearby university. They had no idea about Vandarth's existence, of course she never mentioned him. So far everyone she had met had not had any knowledge of an attack on the palace.

She had been returning back to the HQ, crest fallen. As she walked back she heard, "Psst…" she looked for the source and saw a hooded man in the shadows dressed in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" she asked when she walked up to him.

"Most call me Shady Shiar." He said craftily. "Although most say I don't exist."

"What do you want?"

"To help you," he answered, "I know all about the palace take over. And I know Vandarth's word will spread. You will be in great danger when it does. It won't be hard for him to convince others that Queen Toph was a weak pathetic girl. He will spread his word with sense and fear. I suggest you hurry and not attempt to fight him when word spreads."

"Thank you Shiar." She said, bowing in gratitude.

When she reported her findings to Tobik, he stroked his chin and said, "Thank you Katara. Your information has been helpful and disturbing." He left to inform the others.

Zuko came up to her and smiled, "This is going to be some reunion, huh?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, like old times. But I'm still worried about Aang and Toph."

"Don't," he said simply, "If it's one thing for sure, Aang won't let Toph get hurt."

"Do you think Toph might… well… uh… have feelings for Aang?" she asked.

_An odd question._ Zuko thought. "I don't know, why?" Katara explained what her suspicions were at the last reunion, and the reason why she broke up with Aang. After she finished, Zuko broke into laughter, "Ha, Ha, Ha! Oh… that's a good one! What so now you're jealous you gave up 'your man'?"

"No!" she yelled, "I'm just wondering what they might do alone, _if_ Toph has those feelings."

Once again he laughed, "Come on Katara, do you honestly think they'll do that?"

"Well then, no, they're fine alone."

"I hope you're right."

Katara sat on the bed she had been given in the small apartment. Her mind raced with thoughts, about Aang and Toph, where her brother was, and what they would do about Vandarth. Shje head a knock at the door, "Can I come in?" it was Zuko's voice.

"Yeah." she relied and the door creaked open as he entered. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"In want to talk about the other night." he was refering to the night they spent together at the palace.

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot." she said, half-mindedly.

"I just want to apologize, I was out line there. So I'm sorry if I gave you mixed feelings." he said. She could hear his voice staying cold throughout his apology, obviously he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to," she said, getting up and walking up to him, face to face (although he was a little taller), "I even kind of enjoyed it."

"Really?" he sounded rather astonished.

"Yeah, and it's why I don't mind doing this..." she pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart they wrapped their arms around each other and Katara rested her head against his chest, "I feel a lot better now."

"Tell me about it." he said quietly, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sokka watched the Kyoshi warriors board the second ship Sokka had under his command. He had his hands behind his back, and in his hands was the distress order from Colonel Tobik. When he received the message, he set to work gathering necessary forces. He brought waterbenders and guerilla forces from the North Pole knowing that they were al experts in sabotage. He also figured he should stop at Kyoshi Island and gather any warriors that wanted to come.

Since Sokka and Suki were together, a huge number gladly came to join. He was happy to learn that Ty Lee would join as well. Not only did she know the invaluable chi blocking techniques, but she had taught it to most of the other warriors. He now had a small, elite army under his command. Their next stop after Kyoshi Island would be Chameleon bay.

Suki soon came aboard his ship followed by Ty Lee after hugs were exchanged Sokka said, "You guys won't believe how much this is appreciated."

Suki shook her head, "No worries, Sokka. This is about Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Katara we're talking about. They're our friends, team, and family. Not to mention the future of Ba Sing Se and Queen Toph."

"Yeah, that's true, but I also want to know why these people even attacked in the first place." He said.

Ty lee answered, "Azula once said that because the earth king was weak, he needed to be taken down. Maybe that's what these people think."

Sokka knew she made sense, but it wasn't enough. Toph was far from weak, so what made her a target. Hopefully things would be clearer when they arrived.

A/N okay, now before the reviews that say how pathetic this chapter is (trust me, I didn't like it either, and I wrote it) let me elaborate... Now originally this story was finished before I started to post chapters, but when taang week came up, I had to rearrange the chapters to not only flow, but make a perfect taang week. So with that said, obviously this chapter was origianlly supposed to take place after chapter 10, but like I said, taang week came in and changes had to made. Also this chapter seems kind of weak compared to the taang weak ones, but I'm dound my best and I think it gets better.

A/N lastly sorry if the zutara scene was rushed at all (like I said, this is my first time even attempting to do zutara stuff). Now you may commence the reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 17

Zuko had been doing what Tobik had asked of him. Once again the fire lord had been sneaking around the palace to learn more about Vandarth. So far he had learned that Vandarth was a former general. He was ruthless and would kill anyone he wanted without a second thought. But Zuko still had yet to learn why on earth he attacked Toph.

Soon a patrol was coming down the hall, but there was only one pair of foot steps. _Perfect_ he thought. Once the guard came around corner, Zuko jumped him and forced the helpless soldier against the wall so he wouldn't see Zuko's face. "Why is Vandarth here? Why did he attack!" when he didn't answer Zuko punched him in the kidney and yelled, "Answer me!"

"M-Master Vandarth i-is here b-because h-he disliked the original l-leaders rule." He stuttered in fear.

"I want more!" Zuko threatened.

"Toph was weak in his eyes. He wanted her dead. So he attacked and took over. He knows that she and the avatar will come back, and he says he'll be ready. That's all I know, I swear!" he pleaded with Zuko, who finally let go and left. He had the information he wanted, and he needed to get it to Tobik soon.

When Zuko arrived at the HQ he relayed his information to the Colonel. He nodded, "Yes, I know of this General Vandarth, know that I think about." He said "I used to be under his command in a platoon, but he was sent away by the admiral for military crimes. If he is still the same as when was, we have some competition."

"I just hope Katara gets back," Zuko said, "if she finds that Vandarth's thoughts are spreading, then we _are_ in big trouble."

* * *

Katara, Zuko, and now Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee were in the midst of the 122nd legion. Sokka came in with the Kyoshi warriors the night before. Tobik was pleased with the army they had gathered and was about to prepare for battle. The colonel stood at a podium with a map of the palace behind him. "I'm glad to see you all here," he said addressing the army in front of him, "as you know we are going to take back the palace in a few days. We will be discussing the plans of action now.

"As we searched the enemy's defense, we have found that the left and right flanks are unprotected. Squadron A, which is the small squadron of Kyoshi warriors, will attack the left, while beta team attacks from the right." The two groups nodded in agreement. "We will then have the commando squad, gamma squad, launch sabotage strikes on the tank garages. If all goes well we'll have no armored cavalry to worry about. The chaos on the flanks will allow the rest of us to charge into the palace from the front, Sokka will command that raid. Zuko and Katara," he nodded to the benders, "will do what ever they can to stop Vandarth once we're inside.

"We don't know the whereabouts of the avatar or the queen. We might have to fight without them. Hopefully by the end of the battle Vandarth will be stopped and the queen can take her rightful place on the throne." The small army cheered and clapped. The battle would soon begin.

After the meeting Zuko and Sokka met up, "Hey good to see you again, Fire Lord Zuko." Sokka said, elbowing him in the side.

"Nice to see you too, Sokka." He said, laughing at Sokka's continued strangeness.

"So are you worried about Aang and Toph like I am?" he asked Zuko.

"A little, but I'm sure they'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"I think they'll be fine too. I just hope Aang will make a move while they're together."

"What?" the fire lord yelled.

"Well, I think Aang and Toph would make a cute couple don't you?" Sokka said nonchalantly.

"You sound like your sister," he said with a small laugh, "except she thought that they would do something serious."

Sokka broke into fits of laughter, "Haha! Aang… and… Toph…, doing something SERIOUS! HA!" He tried to stop laughing.

"That's what I thought. But in any case, what do you think about them getting together?"

"I think that they would be very happy together." He said. "Well don't tell anyone I said this, but once I heard Toph talk in her sleep and all she mentioned and said was Aang. I don't know what she was dreaming about, but I think she might like him. And although Aang used to have a thing with Katara, well I think he might have a place for Toph somewhere in his heart." Sokka finished with a nod.

"Very philosophical," he said, "well, for a guy who normally is a sarcastic meathead all the time." Zuko said patting Sokka on the shoulder.

A/N- Okay, I kind of hate this chapter, I didn't get much time to scan for errors and stuff, and of course the lack of taang is driving me ballistic. But next chapter expect the taang to return!

Also sorry for not updating for a while, I have school and stuff, and I have theories that they (the school) have it in for me. Plus I've been really ticked of at… well, let's just leave it at that (it's a noun, you have three guesses). So basically I haven't been in the mood to write/post. But I'll get in the swing of things again. We're nearing the end of the story too. So check out the bio page for hopefully updates on my stories to come (and this time they'll be set in stone!).


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zuko and Katara waited in anticipation for the battle to begin. All the troops were set up; all that was left was for the signal of attack. Aang and Toph were still not here, so they would have to fight without them.

Finally the signal of whistles came out. The two benders heard the shouts of the Kyoshi warriors, the 122nd legion, and the water tribe commandos. They charged the flanks of the palace and their defenses crumbled when the commandos blew up the walls.

While chaos was breaking out, the front of the palace was completely unprotected. Zuko, Katara, Tobik, and some other troops charged to the throne room. They encountered little resistance, but as they entered the throne room they saw a room full fifty well armed men. In the center were two men who apparently were the leaders, with their swords unsheathed.

The taller one was much more muscular and older. He looked calm, but Zuko knew that the man was a killer. He was obviously Vandarth. The other was younger, but had a scowl that showed that he was merciless. Without any words, the battle commenced. Vandarth fought Tobik, while Zuko and Katara fought his apprentice, whose name was Galither.

Neither were benders, but they were just as deadly. Zuko couldn't get too close without being hacked to death by Galither's sword. It was amazing how the waves of fire didn't even stop the apprentice; he just fought on and on. There was no stopping him.

The battle continued for what felt like hours. Katara stated to have trouble breathing when the gunpowder smoke from the battle clogged the air. They needed help and they needed it fast. And they were in luck. The roof exploded and two teenagers landed. It was none other than Toph and Aang. As they landed, they sent waves of earth fire and air throughout the room, knocking everyone off balance. They stood back to back and took Tobik's place in front of Vandarth. Toph glared at him, "I'm taking this palace back."

"You are a weak little girl," he said with his teeth clenched, "you will die." Toph attacked and sent Vandarth off his feet. She hit him with barrages of boulders. Soon the battle continued as together Toph and Aang fought as one, two sets of the same whole.

Their combinations and attacks showed the power of the avatar and the queen. Soon Vandarth was helpless in front of her. When he was on the ground, he pulled out two pistols. Aang took the initiative and gave them all smoke cover.

Then the gun shots came. Aang cleared the smoke and saw Zuko and Galither on the ground, both in pools of blood. "NO!" Toph yelled. She ran to aid Zuko, but Vandarth aimed another pistol at her back, but Aang sent a blast of lightning and killed the tyrant once and for all.

The threat was over and the battle won. But it was all at a price. There were numerous casualties. Lt. Tau was one of them. Most of the 122nd legion was dead, and they lost some of the Kyoshi warriors.

But miraculously, Suki, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, and even Zuko survived the experience. It turns out that Zuko was shot in the shoulder and the bullet didn't damage any of his vital organs. Team avatar was still okay.

* * *

It took several days for the trauma of battle to end. Zuko was in recovery while the rest of the gang spent time talking. Aang and Toph broke the news to them almost immediately about their marriage. Everyone was ecstatic about it.

The two went to see Zuko and tell him about the news. He was lying on a bed, heavily bandaged. He turned his head to them and smiled, "Good to see old friends again."

"Good to see you too, Zuko." Aang said, returning the smile.

"We have something to tell you." Toph said, her smile getting broader.

"Toph and I are engaged!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko nearly fell off the bed, "That's incredible!" he said, extremely happy for the two.

"And I wanted to ask you to be the best man." Aang said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." He answered

"Well I accept!"

* * *

Toph and her soon-to-be husband stood in front of the Bei Fong estate. "I don't know if this is such a good idea, Aang." She said nervously.

"Toph, I'm sure your parents will love to see you. Besides, you're getting married to the avatar, you've helped to save the world, and you're the queen of the earth kingdom. They couldn't be more proud of you." He said reassuringly.

"Is it that important to get a blessing from my dad?" she asked.

"Of course." He answered, "I want your parents to accept me to marry you. Now, come on." He took her hand and held it tight. They walked to the house and in no time they stood before Lao Bei Fong and his wife.

"Toph! Sweetheart! You're home! I'm glad you're here to stay again! Thank you Avatar Aang for bringing our daughter home!" her father said with joy.

"Actually, sir, I wanted to ask for your blessing." He said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Your daughter and I are engaged to be married." He said calmly. "I wanted to ask for your blessing."

"What? You will have no such thing!" he yelled.

"But why not?" Toph asked.

"Because, Toph, you are of noble blood!" her father continued to yell.

"And Aang being the avatar isn't enough for you!" she yelled back.

"No! He is foremost an air nomad with no family, people, land or anything! I will not stand for this!"

"You're wrong! He is foremost the avatar. I don't need to be married to some other nobility. I am the queen of the earth kingdom!"

"You are a Bei Fong, you MUST be married to nobility!"

"I won't!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Then you forfeit your birthright! You are no longer a Bei Fong! You no longer have a family! You are not a daughter of MINE!" and that was the final blow. Tears came down her eyes, but Aang felt only rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, using airbending to increase the sound of his voice, making it deeper and more threatening. "How dare you reject your own flesh and blood! Your own daughter! She does not deserve a family like you!"

"She has no family!" he yelled at the avatar.

"Then if you don't accept her, then I will accept her as an air nomad!"

"How will you do that?"

"I have my ways!" with that, Aang took Toph's hand and led her out of the estate. He took her to Appa, but she stopped before they reached the bison. She was still crying, "Toph? Are you okay?" he said gently. She shook her head, he put his arms around her and held her tight and rubbed her back, "It'll be okay. Those two people are jerks, you should be happy that you aren't one of them. Besides, I have a better idea."

* * *

They flew on Appa to the Southern air temple. When Toph got off she asked, "What is this place?"

"This is the southern air temple, where I was born and raised by Monk Gyatso. Come with me." She followed him through the temple.

"Aang, you do know that there are a lot of skeletons, right?"

"Yeah," he said simply.

"It's kind of funny, we both ran away from home and we have no home to return to."

"Yeah I guess." He said. She was right. They had a lot in common. "There is one thing here that has something I want." He led her to a room full of skeletons. He walked over to one in particular. There was a necklace on it, similar to the one he had. "This was Monk Gyatso's necklace. I want you to have it." He said, putting it around her neck, "You're now and honorary member of the air nomads, Toph." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "You know have Gyatso's blessing. And no one can take you away from me."

A/N- well I hope you guys liked that, I made it as taangy as I could, there is either going to be one or two chapters left (either way they're going to be short) but they're filled to the brim with taang.

Just a couple of things, the action scene was a little dull in my opinion, I tried my best to get it flashy and stuff, but it's hard to write about action. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned Aang proposing to Toph, so if he didn't, well he did. I suppose that's it, leave some reviews please!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I don't own avatar

Chapter 19

The wedding took place about a month later after the battle was over.

Aang waited at the altar with Zuko and Sokka, who was the ring bearer. The fire sages would over see the wedding since they were in the fire nation at the time. The procession began, with the Kyoshi warriors, who were the bridesmaids. Toph in her simplicity had asked them to just stay in uniform, which they did.

Katara was, of course, the maid of honor and watched as Toph and Iroh processed down the aisle. Aang stared at his fiancé and smiled. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown which was a more elegant version of her kimono and of course she was wearing Gyatso's necklace.

The whole thing didn't take that long. After the kiss the room clapped and cheered as Toph and Aang held each other tight. But the doors opened wide and Colonel Tobik burst in. "We have a bit of a problem." He said, as the music died down, almost nervous and ashamed at interrupting the rest of the ceremony.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"A large navy is approaching. I don't think it is friendly." Aang looked to Toph, who shed the extra layers of her gown

She smiled at him, "Hey, I've been looking for an excuse to get this off, although I had a different situation in mind…" she elbowed him in the side.

Aang looked to Katara, who strapped on her water pouch and Suki, who took out her fans. Sokka took out his new boomerang and said, "I always wanted to test this new one." Aang looked lastly at Zuko, who was loosening his collar and rolled up his sleeves. Aang grabbed his glider staff and Sokka stood next to him and yelled, "Team Avatar… Move out!"

* * *

Chapter 20/Epilogue

9 years later (they're about 24 folks, if my math is correct)

Aang was asleep with Toph in the royal chambers with his wife, Toph. She was sleeping peacefully on her side with her back to him. He had an arm slung around her with his hand resting on her pregnant belly.

This would be their second child. Their first was a boy they named Roku after Aang's past life. He was happier than he had ever been in his life. The world felt right, they had a family, he was married to his true love, the gang had decided to stay in Ba Sing Se with the married couple, and the world was at peace.

He then felt something odd. He felt around Toph's belly and felt the heartbeat of the baby. Curiosity struck him and he listened to Toph's heart beat. The beats were perfectly in sync. It was the most beautiful rhythmic sound he had ever heard.

He quietly got up and tip toed to the balcony. He smelled the delicious night air and felt the cold breeze surround him. He then heard the sound of feet on ground. Toph came behind him and put a robe around him, "You don't want to catch a cold she said… remember you have baby skin."

He chuckled and put a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick, "It's really strong." He said with a gentle smile.

"Just like her mother."

"_Her_ mother? What makes you think it won't be another strong guy like his dad?"

She affectionately punched him in the arm, "If he's gonna be anything like you, then he'll be anything but strong." They hugged. Aang remembered something Roku had once said to him, _when love is real, it finds a way._ That love had found its way.

The end

* * *

A/N- okay this was obviously two separate chapters and I was going to post them at two separate times, but I figure it was best not to prolong it. So yes the story is officially over, but hey cute taang story, don't ya think? Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Since this had no sequels, this had to have a very happy ending. Well on to the disclaimers. I don't own avatar… all of those characters and stuff belong to the avatar creators. I _**do**_ own this story though… so don't steal it! Anyway, keep on the look out for my next modern day story Of Clouds and Rocks: a Story of Friends and Lovers… and in the words of many taang fans… TAANG FOREVER!

By the way… leave some reviews on your way out, please and thank you!


End file.
